Shikon no Kakera Hunters
by RavenShadow
Summary: A new demoness has joined the group, can she help tip the scales in thier fight against Naraku, IK, MS, SessNoz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the anime series or manga.  
  
AN: This is the long promised rewritten first chapter. I really hated the original first chapter that I submitted, but due to my impatience and inexperience I was quick to post. So, hopefully this will answer any questions about Nozomi's origin and why her name is so important. It will carry more meaning in later chapters. So I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Shikon on Kakera Hunters  
  
Chapter 1: A Demon Named Hope (Rewritten)  
  
200 years before a young girl climbed out of an old well, there was a war raging among the youkai. The sun kissed valleys and fields of Japan were littered with the blood and bones of youkai warriors. The Ryuu-youkai of the eastern lands and the Karasu-youkai of the northern lands fought relentlessly. The reason behind the war had been lost over the centuries, now the battles were fueled by hate past down from generation to generation. A prophecy was whispered among the youkai: From hate will come love, Of two will come one, The one to unite all.  
It gave hope to the war torn youkai tribes, many of whom were tired of all the suffering. Yet as time moved on hope began to fade and disappear took its place. That is until the prophecy came to pass.  
  
They saw each other across the blood stained battlefield. Dark indigo eyes locked with light gray causing a shock to course through both youkai's bodies as their hearts began to pound. The strange feeling almost caused Kirika to succumb to her enemy. But realization kicked in as she swung her sword meeting scaly flesh. The youkai crumpled to the ground as his blood bathed his killer.  
Benkai watched as the Karasu-youkai slayed one of his tribe, yet all he could think about was how the blood could not mask her beauty. Her long black hair was gathered high on her head yet still cascaded down to the small of her back. He wanted to free her hair from its binding just to see in contrast with her light gray eyes. He decided to move further into the battlefield wanting to be closer to her.  
Kirika looked up and noticed the Ryuu-youkai make his way towards her; his long blue hair blew in the wind as he moved. She suddenly has the urge to run her hands through that hair and allow her claws to tangle in the strands. Her body was moving towards him before her mind could stop the instinctual command. She started cutting her own path through the soldiers to meet him.  
They stopped, the battle cries and clashing of swords faded, as they stood across from one other. A name was voiced inside Kirika's mind "Benkai". The same voice sent the name "Kirika" into Benkai's mind. He whispered the name to the wind she whispered his in return.  
Benkai was brought back into reality by a touch on his arm. "My lord, your father is calling for a retreat to regroup" spoke the Ryuu soldier. Benkai answered with a quick nod, but never letting his eyes leave Kirika. Regretfully, he turned to follow his tribe, but he kept looking back longing to return.  
Kirika felt lost when he turned away, she did not know why but she wanted him to come back. Yet, she could not understand this feeling he was her enemy, the enemy of her tribe. Why would Kami be so cruel as to allow this to happen, how can she feel like. "I don't even know him," she thought to herself as she moved to return to her camp. "This can not be happening!" she yelled to the sky. "I can't be" she whispered to herself "I can't be in love."  
  
From Hate Will Come Love  
  
The fight between the two tribes continued while Benkai and Kirika would secretly see each other as much as possible. Soon Kirika became pregnant. Benkai decide he would have bring the war to an end. He began to fear for the life of his mate and child if their secret was ever revealed. He went to his father and proposed that a peace treaty be made with the Karasu youkai. At first his father was enraged, but Benkai ever collected and level headed (except in Kirika's presence) had a plan. He explained to his father all the benefits of a peaceful resolve. "Our numbers are dwindling, at this rate we will drive our clan into extinction. Then all the battles, blood shed and deaths of our brethren will be for nothing." Benkai argued. His father consulted with his advisors. The Ryuu lord sent an offer of peace to the Karasu lord of the northern lands. He offered his son Benkai to mate with his daughter as a token of peace. Kirika's father agreed, secretly glad for the ending of the war. He was tied of watching his clan slowly die.  
On a beautiful spring morning as the first rays of light crept across the horizon, a cry could be heard on the wind throughout the land. A baby came into the world sealing the peace between the north and south. Benkai and Kirika named her Nozomi, meaning hope. She was the hope of her people; she was the child that brought about the end of the youkai war.  
  
Of Two Will Come One  
  
200 Years Later  
  
Kagome slowed down and was trailing behind the group. "I feel a jewel shard", she though to herself, trying to pinpoint the location. "Strangely enough it seems to be coming closer".  
  
"Hey, are you going to stand there all day!" shouted InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome, what is it? Is something wrong?" asked Sango.  
  
"Maybe it's Shikon no Kakera," said Miroku. Kagome just nodded and continued to look towards the woods.  
  
"How far is it?" asked InuYasha suddenly interested.  
  
"Well, that's the thing - it's heading this way," responded Kagome. InuYasha looked towards the woods quickly positioning himself in front of Kagome. A large snake youkai burst from the trees. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and jumped clear of the youkai's path. The large snake demon escaped into the woods across the path without noticing the Inu group. The reason for the demon's haste shot past the group and continued to pursue her prey.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, but did either of those youkai have the shard?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Yes". With that InuYasha pulled Kagome onto his back and leaped into the woods. Kirara changed, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed on to join the pursuit.  
  
"Why do you bother running? You can not escape!" spoke a deep sultry voice. The snake youkai glanced behind him with malice towards his pursuer.  
  
"Strong words, Nozomi, but you can't catch what you can't see," he hissed, and disappeared. Nozomi stopped and closed her indigo eyes; this is no new trick to her. She knew he would mask himself, and was waiting for it. All she had to do is listen. She felt a shift in the atmosphere, followed by the slightest groan from the tree behind her. Nozomi reacted instantly, turning around with her long blue claws extended, slashing the snake's throat. The youkai reappeared; he had wrapped himself around a tree getting ready to strike. Nozomi finished the job by removing his head and tearing apart his body. As his remains turned to dust, Nozomi picked up the Shikon no Kakera. She slipped it into the hem of her sleeve. She shook out her black-feathered wings and began to rise above the clearing. InuYasha jumped into the clearing at that point. Kagome slipped off his back and looked up towards Nozomi.  
  
"She has a shard in her left sleeve" exclaimed Kagome pointing up. Nozomi looked down "How does she know?" she thought to herself. She began to descend as Kirara and passengers entered the clearing. Nozomi landed in front of InuYasha, who had positioned himself in front of Kagome.  
  
"You can see the shard?" asked Nozomi.  
  
"Kagome, get back!" yelled InuYasha, as he drew the Tetsusaiga. "Hand over the shard and make this easy on yourself." InuYasha knew she was full youkai and nobility at that. She was tall, and her long black hair flowed past her waist and was streaked with blue. Her indigo eyes were calm like Sesshoumaru, but not nearly as cold. Nozomi's face was adorned with two blue streaks across each cheek and a dark blue star on her forehead. She wore black body armor much like Sango's. Closer examination found that it was not armor but black iridescent scales, adorned with a large blue-scaled dragon that crept across her lean body. She had beautiful black-feathered wings, which folded neatly on her back. She reminded InuYasha of his older brother Sesshoumaru as their nobility would never questioned.  
  
"Put away your sword", she said calmly. "I mean you no harm." Kagome moved in between InuYasha and Nozomi.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I am Nozomi, the Lady of the Eastern lands. You must be the hanyou son of Inutaisho, InuYasha. I heard rumors of your search for the Shikon no Kakera, to become full youkai, correct?" Kagome glanced at InuYasha to see his reaction.  
  
"I am InuYasha, but I have sworn to destroy Naraku", InuYasha stated. 'Nice way to avoid answering the question,' thought Kagome.  
  
"I also seek this Naraku. He is upsetting the youki of the eastern youkai. I am ruler of those lands, and I cannot allow it. I am looking for the Shikon no Kakera to lure him out," said Nozomi.  
  
" I am Higurashi Kagome, it is nice to meet you Nozomi-sama." Kagome said bowing to the lady of the eastern lands.  
  
"You're a miko." Nozomi stated. "A powerful one, but I sense the majority of your powers still lie dormant." Turning to address InuYasha. "You would do well to have her properly trained, she harbors the strongest miko power I have ever come across."  
  
"Keh"  
  
Nozomi looked back at Kagome taking in the girl's appearance for the first time. "What strange attire? I have never seen it's like."  
  
"It's a long story" Kagome responded. Gesturing towards her friends, "this is Sango and Miroku." Both bowed respectively.  
  
"My lady you are by far the most beautiful youkai I have ever encountered. Would you do me the honor," Miroku was cut off by a blow to the head.  
  
"Houshi" growled Sango returning her Hiraikatsu. Nozomi raised an eyebrow to the strange couple. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"And this little bundle of cuteness is Shippo" Kagome continued. Shippo smiled and bowed. Sango stepped forward.  
  
"This is Kirara," said Sango.  
  
"Weow!" the little neko youkai responded.  
  
"Interesting group: a hanyou, miko, monk, tai-jiya, and two youkai" Smiled Nozomi.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about you stupid girl!" yelled InuYasha. Kagome just turned around and shot him a dangerous look.  
  
"OSUWARI!" InuYasha was instantly pulled to the ground. Nozomi looked slightly amused by this little display. InuYasha got back up.  
  
"What the Hell was that for!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Stupid girl! You know I hate it when you call me that!" Kagome retorted.  
  
"Well, you are a stupid girl!"  
  
"Osuwari!" Down he went again. InuYasha lifted his head and growled, but held his tongue. "So, will you join us?" asked Kagome, recovering her carefree self.  
  
"I think, I will," she said, looking down at InuYasha "This could prove too interesting".  
  
AN: Well, I did it! Finally, that first chapter I posted was terrible. Every time I came across it, I wanted to delete it. Well, I hope you like this one much better. Please read and review, Thank You; to all of you who have reviewed this story so far, you are truly the best!  
RavenShadow 


	2. Chapter 2: A Foul Wind

Disclosure: I do not own InuYasha or other characters from the manga or the anime. But I did create Nozomi and Tomei so I guess they're mine.  
  
The Shikon no Kakera Hunters  
  
Chapter 2: A Foul Wind  
  
A warm breeze blew across the Sengoku Jidai, as spring began to give way to summer. Flowing on the breeze was the stench of blood and rot. When it found its way to a group of weary travelers, it filled them with a sense of unease. InuYasha and Nozomi stared in the direction of the incoming wind. Nozomi glanced at InuYasha. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"Yea, smells like a massacre. But something doesn't feel right. I smell human blood and traces of youkai. It doesn't make any sense that there haven't been any rumors of youkai in this area. Kagome, can you sense any shard in that direction?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"No. What's wrong, InuYasha?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think we should check it out in the morning. It's getting late. You better get some rest. We'll start out early", he said, looking back at his friends. "I'll take the first watch". Nozomi nodded and jumped into the nearest tree. InuYasha positioned himself in the tree above Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome glanced up and smiled to herself. She loved having him near. She curled up inside her sleeping bag; Shippo (AN: I checked the spelling in one of my manga's, so it should be right) snuggled up in Kagome's arms as she fell asleep.  
  
InuYasha watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Kagome's chest and listened as her breathing slowed, signaling that she was asleep. A small smile played across her full lips. He wished he could taste those lips. InuYasha wanted nothing more than climb down from his branch and lay down beside her in a protected, loving embrace. He spent his turn at watch, thinking and gazing at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Somehow no matter how angry I am", he thought to himself "watching her sleep always calms me. Her intoxicating scent flows to me teasing me with its mixture of cherry blossoms and almond. I want so much to tell her how I feel, but she deserves so much more then a half- breed like me. Even Kikyo wanted me to become human, but Kagome never asked me to change. In fact I'm pretty sure she likes that I am a hanyou. She was never bothered by the fact that I was not fully human, nor has she ever been afraid of me, even when I tried to kill her. I really wished Kikyo was never resurrected and I would not be torn between a promise and my love for you, my sleeping miko. I will kill Naraku make the Shikon no Tama whole and hopefully put Kikyo at rest. Then again, when our quest is complete will you return to your time where I will never see you again? I hate it when you return to that strange time of yours, because I am lost when you're gone. I sit and keep vigil in the Goshinboku till your tantalizing scent signals your return. You would think that since I spent 50 years pinned to that tree that I would never want to be near it again. But that is where I first met you and that is where I always wait for you. Someday I will make you understand that. Someday I will make you understand everything."  
  
InuYasha was so lost in his thought that he did not notice the change in Kagome's breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced up at her sentinel, who was staring back at her. "InuYasha is something wrong?" whispered Kagome, knowing only Inu's keen hearing would pick it up. He jumped down and landed silently beside her.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because you were staring at me," Kagome replied.  
  
"Feh, why would I want to stare at you?" 'Damn why do I have to be such a jerk? I'm sorry, Kagome though InuYasha.  
  
"Fine! Whatever, I'm going back to sleep," she said angered and turned away from him.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha jumped back into the tree. He listened intently for her to return to sleep. When he heard her breathing slow down he returned to his thoughts and cursed himself for always pushing her away. Soon he was lost again in sentiment, so much so that he did not realize that he was being watched, agian.  
  
Nozomi woke early and find InuYasha watching Kagome as she slept. He wore an expression of longing that was so saddening to watch. "Those two love each other so much," she thought to herself "yet neither will admit it. How could they be so blind? I've only been with them for a couple of weeks and it is plain to me and everyone else in the group. But then again, they all seem like they can't help but hide the way they feel. Look at Sango and Miroku. There is really something there. Yet, I think what keeps them apart is his lecherous ways. But I catch them stealing glances when the other isn't looking. I wonder what it is like to be in love? To pine for someone, or to have your heart race in their presence. Father said it would be difficult for me to find a mate, because most youkai Lords want submissive, powerful mates. My strong will and determination not to be dominated has not been to my advantage. Any Lord that has shown me favor has not been able to defeat me into submission. I dream of finding a mate who wants me as an equal, who will pine for me as I would for him. Well, I guess I should pull InuYasha back into reality." "InuYasha", She whispered. He whipped his head around; he was so absorbed in the sleeping miko that he did not notice Nozomi.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's my turn to keep watch, get some rest." InuYasha just nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned against the tree. Nozomi returned to her own tree to stand guard till dawn. Her watch was disrupted by the flutter of wings. She knew right away who it was: Tomie. Tomie is a raven youkai, she is much larger than a normal raven and very clever. She can transform into a very large bird of prey, much like Kirara. Tomie was a gift to Nozomi from her mother's clan when she was 5. Her mother, Kirika was the daughter of the great raven youkai lord of the north. She landed on Nozomi's knee, and gazed at her mistress with black pearl eyes. "Tomei how is everything at the palace?" Nozomi asked. Tomie responded with a mixture of movements and calls that only members of the raven clan can discern. Tomie told her that while she has been absent a feud had broken out between the Red Dragon Tribe and Gold Dragon Tribe. "Send Kenichi to resolve the dispute, and tell him if he needs me to send for me. Return to me when you have reached Kenichi. I miss your companionship". She was rewarded with a nuzzle by Tomei. "Now be careful and hurry back." With that she flew off, and Nozomi spent the rest of her watch in relative peace.  
  
The unease that settled over the group the night before only grew as the day wore on. Smoke filled the air as the group came upon a devastated village. The bodies of the villagers lay in heaps where they fell in death. No one was spared, as women and children were evident among the corpuses. Miroku sighed, "Who would do something like this?"  
  
"I smell traces of Naraku. I think he or one of his offspring are responsible for this," commented InuYasha.  
  
"Well, I think we should start burying them. Sango, could we use Kirara to help with the graves?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Hai." Kirara leaped from Sango's shoulder and transformed. She started gathering bodies and followed Miroku. InuYasha and Miroku started digging graves. Kagome, Sango and Nozomi walked around the village looking for clues to the events that befell the small village. Nozomi walked into a hut in the center of town. Within the hut there was an altar and a small stockade of weapons along the walls. Kagome appeared from behind the altar, looking sad.  
  
"There was a jewel shard here. The village must have been protecting it". She looked down at the floor. "So many lives lost for just one small shard. I hate all of this," Kagome said running out of the hut. Nozomi just looked at the now empty hut. She shook her head and started after Kagome.  
  
"Sango, did you see which direction Kagome went?"  
  
"No, what's wrong?" Sango responded with a concerned tone.  
  
"The village was attacked because they were protecting a Shikon no Kakera. Kagome became upset over all the lost of lives. I think we should find her." "I'll go this way and look over there. If I find her I'll call you. Maybe we should tell Miroku and InuYasha." At that moment, Tomie landed on Nozomi's shoulder. "Who is this?" asked Sango.  
  
"This is Tomie, she is my companion". With that, Tomie nuzzled Nozomi's cheek. "Tomie this is Sango," Tomie bowed her head in acknowledgement; Sango did the same with a smile. "Perfect timing as ever, Tomie. We are looking for someone. Her name is Kagome; she has long black hair and is wearing green and white. She will probably be very upset. If you see her, please notify me at once." Tomei nodded and took to the sky.  
  
AN: This was a long chapter, I promise to post the next one soon. Let me know what you think, I know this one was a little fluffy. There will be some action in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far.  
RavenShadow 


	3. Kagome's Guilt

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, but for some reason they did not all post on the site. I did however receive the emails with the responses, so thanks again! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the anime series or manga.  
  
The Shikon no Kakera Hunters  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome's Guilt  
  
Kagome ran from the village, trying to escape the horrifying realization, "This is my fault, if I hadn't shot the arrow that shattered the Shikon no Tama, none of this would have happened. How could something so small cause so much pain?" She found herself thinking about how she came by this dreadful new knowledge.  
Kagome had wandered in the hut in the center of town looking for answers to the devastation they had happened upon. She couldn't help but notice the small altar set up in the room. It was simply a small table adorned with candles, flowers and incense. Whatever the object of adoration had been it was missing; only an empty case remained. She touched the small case and felt the remnant energy of Shikon no Kakera. "So that's why they were attacked! But there hadn't been any rumors of one being here," she said to herself. "They must have been protecting it". She noticed shredded spell scrolls on the ground and bent down to get a closer look at them. "They must have kept it hidden with these," she said, letting the paper fall from her hands. She noticed something lying behind the altar. In a small, child sized space between the altar and the wall lay a small cloth doll. Dried blood had stained the stitch face, leaving a haggard bloody smile. Everything hit her at once. "Even the children fought to protect the shard," she thought. Kagome stared at the bloodied doll in her hands suddenly realizing the fate of its owner. "Why?" escaped her shocked lips as the doll slipped from her hand. She heard Nozomi enter the hut. "There was a jewel shard here. The village must have been protecting it," Kagome said, looking down at the floor. "So many lives lost for just one small shard. I hate all of this," she said with a strained voice, and ran out of the hut. Kagome's mind returned from the memory. She clutched the pouch with her Shikon no Kakera. "All those people dead because of something I did," she wept. A familiar feeling crashed over her like a tidal wave, "Shikon no Kakera", she thought to herself. Looking around her she found that she was in the forest and not the village. In her erratic state she had left the village without realizing it. Then it hit her: She was alone. "Baka! I left my bow and arrows!" she cursed. Then bearer of the Shikon no Kakera made herself known.  
  
"Oh, poor little miko," mocked a familiar voice. Kagome quickly turned around.  
  
"Kagura! I knew Naraku had something to do with this!" Yelled Kagome as she glared at the youkai before her.  
  
"I see you are without your precious hanyou. Don't tell me they left you here for me," Kagura grinned. The wind suddenly began to pick up around them causing Kagome's long black hair to fly wildly about her head. Kagura continued to grin madly. "You should know better than to go off on your own, little ningen." Kagura make a sweeping motion with her fans, causing Kagome to be thrown back into a tree. She collided hard with the trunk; she had to fight to stay conscious. Kagome used the tree to pull herself up, the pain in her eyes masked by her hair. She finally managed to stand, and raised her head defiantly. Her eyes were on fire with rage.  
  
"You and Naraku are going to pay for the lives you've taken!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm not the one who shattered the Shikon on Tama, you are! You're responsible for all that has transpired," Kagura responded victoriously. She had overheard Kagome talking to herself, before she sensed her. Kagome's resolved faltered; her rage was replaced with misery. "Even Kagura knew it was all my fault," thought Kagome. Kagura noticed the change in Kagome's demeanor and took advantage of it, sending a wave of wind blades towards her. Kagome's legs buckled and she fell to the ground as the blades skimmed past her chest, missing it by mere inches. Yet, she did not escape uninjured, some of the blades grazing her arms and legs, the most effective of which sliced across her abdomen. She wished InuYasha was there to save her and protect her, but he probably didn't know she was even out here. She tried to stand one last time; she had to survive to see him again. The open wounds screamed with pain. Again, she fell to the ground. Kagome could feel herself slipping away. "I'm sorry InuYasha.I love you." went through her mind as darkness consumed her. Before everything went black, she heard the cry of a bird, high and shrill, sounding very much like a cry for help.  
  
Tomie was flying on the outskirts of the village when she noticed a strange shift in the wind. "That's unusual. The wind is shifting upon itself," she thought. She decided to check out this oddity. Tomie followed the strange wind to the source, and saw a girl in green and white, bloody from the abuse of the youkai with the fans. Tomie transformed and called Nozomi, with a high-pitched cry. She flew onto the scene and grabbed the injured girl in her talons. Kagura screamed in fury when she realized Kagome had been stolen from her. She quickly pulled a feather from her hair and started to pursue the raven youkai.  
  
Sango and Shippo ran into the center of town. Nozomi was looking at the sky. "The wind feels strange," Nozomi said. She glanced at Sango and Shippo. "Did you find her?"  
  
"No, but I found Kirara and asked her to get Hoshi-sama and InuYasha" Sango answered. "Did you say something about the wind?"  
  
"Hai. Its movements are odd, as though it's not sure in which direction to go. You probably can't feel it, because the wind is kind of weak here. But it shifts one direction and then back onto itself, like it's waiting for orders."  
  
"Kagura"  
  
"Nanimono"  
  
"Kagura is one of Naraku's offspring. She is a wind user youkai." InuYasha, Miroku and Kirara came upon them.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Yelled InuYasha.  
  
"We don't know. Can you track her scent?" asked Nozomi. Before he could answer, Nozomi heard Tomie's call. She instantly unfurled her glossy black wings, "Kagome been hurt!" With that she took to the sky, following Tomie's call. InuYasha ran after Nozomi; Kirara transformed Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed on and joined the pursuit. "Kagome, I'm coming! Please hang on," InuYasha pleaded inwardly. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. Why would you run off like that?" He noticed Nozomi landing, and he rushed in that direction. He came upon a clearing. A large raven-youkai held a bloody form in its talons. InuYasha froze when he realized the bloody form was Kagome. "No!" he yelled in his head as he drew Tessiaga from its sheath. He ran towards the strange youkai, determined to bring it down for hurting his Kagome. Nozomi jumped in-between them,  
  
"No, InuYasha she's with me!" Nozomi said, holding her arms up to stop him. InuYasha returned Tessiaga to its sheath and moved towards Kagome's bloody body. Tomie released her from her hold; InuYasha picked her up and held her to him for a moment. His heart was in his throat as he looked down at the girl in his arms. She was covered in blood and he knew the image would never leave his mind. "Please don't be dead", he whispered. "I need you". He was afraid to check her heartbeat, fearing silence. He gently laid his head on her chest. A faint series of beats sang to his ears. "Oh, Kami you're still alive" he thought. InuYasha carefully put her down on the soft grass. "Kagome hold on," he said gently. Kirara landed next to the couple. Sango jumped off and ran to Kagome.  
  
"Sango, take care of her. please," InuYasha said with unusual sentiment.  
  
"Hai" Sango nodded. Miroku ran over to Sango with the first aid kit. Sango looked over Kagome's body, and then glanced nervously at Miroku. His eyes softened as he touched her hand reassuringly and opened the kit.  
  
"It's alright Lady Sango. Lets get to work," he said, trying to comfort the young taiji-ya. She managed a small smile as she returned to evaluate Kagome's condition.  
  
InuYasha walked over to Tomie, looking for answers. "Who did this to her?" he asked. A slight tint of red crept into his eyes as his youkai blood boiled with anger. "Who would dare touch Kagome?"  
  
"Tomie said a youkai with fans was attacking Kagome when she found her" Nozomi responded.  
  
"Kagura!" yelled InuYasha, looking past Nozomi to the youkai on the feather behind her.  
  
"InuYasha, did I break your little shard detector?" She grinned down at the enraged hanyou. He winced inward at the name "shard detector," one of those phrases that always came back to haunt him.  
  
"Kagura, you bitch! I'm your opponent!" InuYasha yelled, drawing Tessiaga. Even though he knew without Kagome to purify the youki, he could not use the Kaze no Kizu.  
  
Kagura just laughed his rage. "Not today half breed!" She smiled as Naraku's youkai rose behind her. Motley serpentine youkai filled the sky eager for bloodshed. "Kill them all!" Kagura said with a cool, calm tone. The youkai descended upon the group.  
  
Sango looked up in time to see the youkai advancing towards the clearing. "Hoshi-sama!" she yelled, standing. Miroku looked up from the arm he was bandaging and followed Sango's gaze.  
  
"Shippo!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Protect Kagome!"  
  
"Right!" the young kitsune answered, as he surrounded Kagome and himself in foxfire.  
  
The three warriors and hoshi ran to meet the challenge. Nozomi pulled her obi and removed her long black traveling kimono, revealing her scaly battle armor, and met the enemy in the sky along with Tomie. Nozomi's soft hands converted into long sharp claws. She easily ripped through six youkai like paper, reducing them to dust. Tomie bit down on an unsightly yellow youkai as it attempted to attack Nozomi from behind. Kirara and Sango also ascended into the sky to take care of their share of youkai. Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu a large boomerang made of demon bone. Hiraikotsu cut through a long row of youkai, upon its return five more youkai met their end. Kirara skillfully moved through the rows of youkai. She could interpret her mistress's demands and act upon them without hesitation. The tiaiji-ya and neko-youkai worked in perfect balance with each other. Miroku stood beside InuYasha, turning youkai into dust with his paper spells and hoshi staff. InuYasha looked for Kagura, even though he knew the youkai were a diversion for her escape. "Damn her and Naraku!" he growled. He lifted Tessiaga and swung the sword towards the ground, causing three waves of energy to erupt from its tip, reducing forty youkai into dust with his Kaze no Kiza. The lesser youkai were no match for the warriors, yet no matter how many they slaughtered more arrived in waves. Miroku knew they could not keep this pace up forever. Kagome still needed help.  
  
"Get behind me!" Miroku yelled as he readied his right hand. When he noticed his friends were clear of danger, he pulled at the prayer beads wrapped around his hand. Once loosed the Kazaana was unleashed. The wind held incredible power as it sucked the youkai from the sky, each getting pulled into the void in Miroku's cursed hand. The sky soon began to clear; Miroku quickly sealed the wind tunnel by replacing the prayer beads. He held his wrist as a dull ache radiated from his palm. The Kazaana would be useless for at least a day due to the hundreds of youkai he had just absorbed. Sango ran to his aid. She could tell he was clearly exhausted from his efforts.  
  
"Houshi-sama are you alright?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, I'm just a little tired" Miroku responded as he leaned onto her. Nozomi glanced at them as she checked Tomie over. She had received a small wound on her left talon, but otherwise she was unharmed. Tomie had returned to her normal size and had perched herself on Nozomi's shoulder. InuYasha took the opportunity to check on Kagome. Shippo looked saddened and worried as InuYasha approached him and Kagome. "Is she going to be alright?" Shippo cried. InuYasha looked at the little youkai. He knew that Shippo thought of Kagome like a mother. He felt bad for the kitsune, having to see her like this.  
  
"She's going to be fine," he said, only half believing it. InuYasha looked down, noticing a red stain growing on Kagome's shirt. He quickly lifted it to reveal the wound across her abdomen, bleeding.  
  
AN: Sorry for the cliffy, but I rewrote this chapter about 5 times. I hope you like it and please review it. Oh, and I have to thank my unofficial editor for the help (especially with my grammer, because I am the comma splice queen!) I will have the next chapter out soon (I hope). Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my work so far, I really do appreciate it.  
RavenShadow 


	4. Chapter 4: Unmei

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the anime series or manga.  
  
Shikon no Kakera Hunters  
  
Chapter 4: Unmei  
  
Sango and Miroku came up behind InuYasha, noticing the wound on Kagome's abdomen. "I can't believed we missed that," Sango exclaimed looking over at Miroku, who she was still supporting.  
  
"There was so much blood, " sighed Miroku. InuYasha quickly grabbed some bandages and applied pressure to the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. Everyone stood silent while watching the normally coarse hanyou tenderly nurse the unconscious miko. After a few minutes the bleeding slowed but did not stop completely.  
  
"We need to get her to Keade's village as soon as possible." Sango calmly spoke, breaking the silence. InuYasha looked back at her. It seemed he finally realized they were there.  
  
"It's a three day hike from here. I could make it in two, if I run with her, but I don't want to make her injuries worse," InuYasha answered. "Could we borrow Kirara?"  
  
"Of course," replied Sango, looking down at the small neko curled around her leg.  
  
"Tomie can get you there faster?" Everyone turned and looked at Nozomi. "It would take Kirara at least a day. Tomie can get there in about 8 hours." InuYasha looked at the raven perched on Nozomi's shoulder.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked InuYahsa, pointing to the cut on her talon.  
  
"Yes," replied Nozomi. "It's just a flesh wound. It will not slow her down."  
  
"Alright," said InuYasha, as he carefully lifted Kagome from the blood soaked ground. Tomie transformed and InuYasha slowly climbed on, doing his best not to agitate Kagome's body too much. "Miroku, can you finish the villages burial rites?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We will probably camp here tonight and start out for Keade's in the morning," added Sango. InuYasha just nodded.  
  
"Tomie, stay with InuYasha in case he needs you," said Nozomi. "And be careful." Tomie nodded and took to the sky.  
  
During the long flight InuYasha refused to sleep; he just held Kagome, willing her to wake, and eased him with her smile. Kami. He loved that smile, how it would accentuate her flawless features and make his heart beat harder. Many times he would find himself defenseless against that smile and allow her to have her way. She easily accepted everyone, her sparkling disposition made making friends effortless. I think the person she truly hates is Naraku, and only because he has caused so much pain for those she cares for. He didn't think she even hated Kikyo, even though she has tried to kill her on more then one occasion. InuYasha looked down at the girl in his lap and again he felt a pang in his heart. She was so pale. He lowered his head and whispered "Onegai shimasu, don't leave me." He tried to breathe in her scent. He froze. Her scent was getting weaker. "Kami, she's dying! Tomie, we're losing her!" he shouted. Tomie nodded, and InuYasha leaned forward, holding Kagome closer to him. The raven youkai sped up, attempting to close the distance to Keade's. As they approached the village Tomie skillfully landed softly in front of Keade's hut. Hearing the commotion outside, Keade rushed from the hut.  
  
"InuYasha, ye be alright?" asked Keade.  
  
"It's not me," he answered finally loosening his hold on Kagome. "It's Kagome. She's been attacked. There is a bad wound across her stomach!" he said, jumping down from Tomie.  
  
"Take her inside quickly," the old priestess directed. Once inside he laid Kagome down on a fur mat. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She was attacked by Kagura," he said staring at Kagome. "I wasn't there to protect her." His voiced dropped to almost a whisper.  
  
"I'm sure ye did everything ye could," Keade responded, kneeling beside Kagome. InuYasha could not tear his eyes away from Kagome, noticing something he never saw before. An aura of blue surrounded her. "This must be her miko aura, " he thought to himself. Dark shades of blue mingled with lighter shades. He watched as the dark swirls fought with the light swirls for dominance. "There is something else wrong besides her physical wounds," he thought. InuYasha felt his youki stir. It reached out towards Kagome's aura. The swirls became more intense and erratic, but as their auras touched it started to ebb. His youki had calmed her miko, but how can this be? His youki should have been attacked by her miko in an attempt to purify it. Even with this question lingering in his mind he knew he had to press further, her aura guiding him to a place that can only be described as nowhere. He stood, but there was no ground, and he felt as id he were enclosed in a room without walls. The only presence in the vast emptiness was a girl. She sat with her knees drawn to her chest and her head resting atop them. Her long ebony hair flowed down her legs like a funeral shroud.  
  
"K-Kagome?" asked InuYasha. She did not look up.  
  
"It is all my fault," she answered.  
  
"What's all your fault?"  
  
"All of this! I broke the Shikon no Tama, I caused all this suffering!" She raised her head, and her deep brown eyes met his. Her sudden outburst had shocked the hanyou, but not as much as her eyes. The lively glimmer that resided there was no more; it was replaced with dark melancholy. His heart ached at the sight; he needed that light back in her eyes.  
  
"You can't blame yourself. You have been doing your best to retrieve the Shikon no Kakera," he said softly, attempting to soothe her.  
  
"What do you mean, I can't blame myself? I brought the jewel back to the Sengoku Jidai! I shot the arrow that shattered it, sending it everywhere! Because of my actions Naraku became powerful enough to cause so many to suffer!!" As Kagome's anger flared the room became darker. InuYasha noticed the change right away; he knew he had to calm her down. "So who else am I suppose to blame!" she spat out venomously rising to her feet.  
  
"You want someone to blame, then blame me!" he yelled back. Kagome stared at him; he noticed a slight change in the room. "Blame Kikyo, blame Naraku, hell, blame the priestess who created the jewel! F**k, blame the Shikon no Tama!" InuYasha continued. "This is destiny! You can't fight it and I can't fight it! So, maybe no one is to blame, I don't know!" He cast his eyes down. Kagome moved closer to him, not letting her eyes leave him for a second. "All I do know is I need you to fight. I need you to be strong, and most of all, I need you." He lifted his head and met Kagome's eyes. "Please Kagome, come back to me." She ran her hand through his long sliver hair; he closed his eyes, trying to memorize the feeling of her touch.  
  
"Are you a dream?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's me, wench" he said with a smirk.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I don't even know where here is, I just felt that you needed me, and so I came." Kagome smiled at him. He surprised himself by running his claw softly down the side of her face. "I should get back and help old Keade. I'll see you when you wake, ok?" She just nodded in response. He took a step back, but as he did Kagome threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, and held her like someone was trying to take her away. The room instantly changed from drab to luminous. InuYasha never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay there with her forever, locked in this moment.  
  
"Thank You, InuYasha" Kagome whispered. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. The light was back.  
  
"Anytime. But if you ever run off like that again, you better hope a demon finds you before I do," he said with a smirk, and disappeared.  
  
InuYasha returned to himself and found a very astonished Keade. "What's wrong with you? " he asked.  
  
"How did ye do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Enter her aura. Her miko energy should have purified your youki, destroying it. But it seem to welcome you. How?"  
  
"You could see that?"  
  
"Of course. I maybe old, InuYasha but I'm still a miko. Seeing and reading auras are easy. Yet what just happened is impossible, unless." she trailed off.  
  
"Unless what!" InuYasha questioned, losing his patience.  
  
"I'll have to think more on this at another time. Right now we need to focus on Kagome. I have stitched the wound on her abdomen. Yet she has lost a lot of blood and needs more, in order to heal."  
  
"Great! Miroku and Sango are still out and will not be back till tomorrow." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Ye will have to give it to her."  
  
"What!"  
  
"She would only need a small amount of your blood, because you are part demon." Keade said, setting Kagome's arm out.  
  
"What if her body rejects my demon blood? Wouldn't that kill her?" he said, looking concerned.  
  
"I am beginning to believe she is more powerful then either of us imagined. She was strong enough to prevent her miko power to harm your youki, which is almost impossible. Even in her state she would not allow herself to harm you. "  
  
"To bad she didn't feel the same when she osuwari's me" Keade just smiled at him. She knew he loved her. He loved Kagome even more then he loved her sister. InuYasha and Kagome had something that InuYasha and Kikyo didn't: Trust. They trusted each other completely and that is truly something.  
  
"Very cute, InuYasha. Just give me your arm." Keade made a small X shaped incision in his arm, opening the vein. She did the same to Kagome, attaching a small tube made from woven reeds. She then attached the other end of the tube to InuYasha and told him to pump his hand to increase the blood flow. After about 5 minutes Keade detached the hose and bandaged their arms. "Now we just wait. Why don't you go into the other room and rest. It is getting late."  
  
"No, I will stay here," InuYasha responded. He sat against the wall beside Kagome and closed his eyes. Keade just shook her head, knowing that it was no use arguing with him. She looked over Kagome one more time and then left the room. When he was sure she was gone, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead. Her scent washed over him like a wave. It was intoxicating. He sat back up determined to watch over her till morning.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Nozomi, Shippo and Kirara set off before sunset, anxious to check on their friend. The group seemed to be making good time; in fact Sango believed they would be in the village by dusk. Time passed without much conversation. They each seemed lost in their own thoughts. Nozomi was the first to feel the youkai's presence. She started to slow down; Kirara did the same, also detecting danger. A tall, elegant figured floated on a trail of red mist. His long silver hair flowed with the wind. Nozomi stopped fifteen feet from the youkai; she could not help but notice his cold beauty. When he spoke his voice was commanding, yet calm, "You are out of your territory." Sango started to answer him when she realized the situation did not look good. It never occurred to her that Sesshoumaru might not take kindly to another youkai ruler on his lands. Nozomi stopped Sango with a raise of her hand; she knew this called for diplomacy. Because if things got out of hand then another great war would began and the country had already seen enough blood shed by the humans.  
  
"You must be Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, ruler of the western lands." Said Nozomi, bowing slightly.  
  
"Hai, and you must be Lady Nozomi-sama, ruler of the eastern lands. I heard rumors that you were traveling with my useless half brother. Why would you dare wander so far from your borders?," Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I am not here to invade your land, I am searching for the hanyou Naraku. He is disturbing the youki in my lands and I hear rumor that he plans to spread his influence into the east. As the ruler of these lands I can not allow it."  
  
"I know of him, he can influence lesser youkai, but is no danger to me," he said flatly.  
  
"It has been my experience that any powerful youkai is a danger. Even though he is a hanyou, he is very powerful. As I understand you have had experience with powerful hanyous," Nozomi said never allowing her eyes to leave his. Sesshoumaru knew she was making a reference to his younger brother. He hated the fact that his father had sired a child with a ningen. Yet even more than that he hated the fact that his father had left Tessiaga to the worthless hanyou. The fabled sword was rightfully his, InuYasha will never be deserving of it. Thinking of this always made him angry. He was ready to fight. He could feel the poison racing to the tips of his claws.  
  
AN: Well here is chapter 4, I hope you like it. I know that InuYasha is a little OOC, but I just could not help myself. I have already started chapter 5 but again I am suffering from "Attack of the Writer's Block". Well, let me know what you think and how you think the battle between Sess & Nozomi should end. My husband says this is to fluffy, so let me know. Thank you to all my reviewers.  
RavenShadow 


	5. Chapter 5: Awake

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the manga or anime series. I only own the characters of my own design.  
  
AN: Sorry about taking so long with this chapter, I moved and had to wait for my new online service to be turned on. Not only that part of this chapter gave me such a hard time to begin with, it sucks waiting for inspiration to come to you. Well I hope you like it!  
  
Oh! Forewarning: Limey scene ahead, please be kind it is my first attempt at a lemon/lime scene.  
  
Shikon no Kakera Hunters  
  
Chapter 5: Awake  
  
As the sun rose InuYasha watched as golden rays descended upon Kagome's body. The light danced across her features, illuminating her like a goddess. Sometime during the night her scent changed; that ever-enticing scent became laced with his. When he inhaled her essence, one thought occupied his mine: mate. As much as this excited him it also left him apprehensive. "What will she do when she finds out? I hope she will not be disgusted by his actions. What would a goddess want with a filthy hanyou," he though solemnly. He wanted so much to make her his mate. As the sunlight kissed Kagome's face her eyes began to flutter.  
  
The first thought to run through Kagome's conscious mind was "InuYasha". She could sense him all around her. She felt secure and warm. She noticed something strange then: His scent. A familiar blend of earth and fall leaves enveloped her. Usually she could only smell it when she rode on his back.  
She knew he was there on the other side of her eyelids, but she did not want to break the spell. Here she could believe he loved her and wanted only her. But reality told her he loved Kikyo and he promised to accompany her to hell. How could she compete with that? Kikyo was strong and powerful, but most of all she had InuYasha's love. Kagome's heart ached at the memory of them in the forest, of the kiss and the spell. She almost lost InuYasha that day and it hurt more then she could describe. But here in this dream behind her eyes she could believe that he loved her. Even as she willed the dream never to end she knew she had to wake up. Wake up and face reality, no matter how undesirable it was.  
  
Nozomi sensed his anger and knew a battle was unavoidable. "I have to get them out of here. I can not allow them to interfere," she thought. Inu youkai are very possessive, especially about territory. If he banished her she would have to leave, or risk war between the territories. She could not risk it not with Naraku prowling around scheming. A distraction like this would only aid the hanyou. "Sango, Miroku - go ahead to the village. I'll catch up," Nozomi said still locked in Sesshoumaru's cold glare. Shippo felt the tension between the two youkai.  
  
"Will you be ok?", he asked.  
  
"I'll be fine Shippo. You need to go check on Kagome," she said gently in an attempt to soothe the young kitsune. "Just go." Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, a little unsure. Sango understood what was happening. Part of her exterminator training was youkai ritual. Nozomi crossed territories without permission from the Tai youkai. Lesser youkai would be killed on site, but Nozomi's nobility protects her. She will have to spar with Sesshoumaru; if he felt she was unworthy opponent he had the right to kill her. Her clan would have to accept it and go on.  
  
"Good luck, and be careful," Sango said, before signaling Kirara to leave. In a matter of moments they disappeared in the distance.  
A slight shimmer washed over Nozomi's body like a wave, as her travel kimono gave way to reveal her body armor. Without a word both youkai leaped back, leaving a space of 15 meters between them. Nozomi drew her sword. The blade glinted blue, bathing her face in icy chrome. Sesshoumaru drew toukijin, his eyes still locked with Nozomi's. Both youkai ran toward each other without a word. The only sound heard was a loud 'clang' followed by two feral growls as toukijin met Nozomi's sword.  
  
InuYasha froze when Kagome's eyes opened. Bright amber flakes glistened in her dark eyes. He didn't think it was possible, but her eyes were more beautiful then ever. He released the breath that he did not know he was holding. What other changes had she undergone? He started to wonder when he was pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice. "InuYasha?" she questioned, before focusing on him.  
  
"I'm here, wench, how do you feel?"  
  
"Actually I feel pretty good," she responded while struggling to sit up. She felt him gently push her back down.  
  
"Don't even think about it" InuYasha said firmly. "You need to rest."  
  
"I told you I feel fine", she reiterated.  
  
"Could you at least wait for Kaede to check you out first, before you go jumping around?"  
  
"Fine," she sighed laying back.  
  
"Good," he said, as he moved a stray strand of hair from her face. Kagome was surprised by the soft gesture from her normally coarse hanyou.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I had this strange dream tha-"  
  
"I told you it wasn't a dream," he said as his eyes met hers. He closed the space between them and gently brushed her lips with his. Kagome's mind was racing along with her heart. "What is he doing?" she screamed in her head, but found herself returning the kiss. She never wanted the moment to end, but lack of air broke them apart.  
InuYasha pulled back taking a much-needed breath, but he was afraid to open his eyes. "I just hope she's not angry. This would him enough 'osuwars' to kill me," he thought to himself. "What if she's disgusted by a dirty hanyou who dared to kiss her?" His heart ached at the thought. He could not bare it if she hated him for it, but he could not stop himself. Still, he was sure he felt her return the kiss. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, bracing himself against her reaction.  
She was sitting up and smiling at him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his soft silver hair. She gazed into his eyes, finding herself lost in deep pools of amber. There was so much emotion locked in those pools: Loneness, sadness, fear, but most of all, love. Could he really love her liked she's dreamed? Could he want her as much as she wanted him? She was almost afraid to hope; until she felt his claws lightly stroke her cheek.  
  
"K. Kagome I.." InuYasha struggled. Suddenly Kagome was afraid, afraid he regretted the kiss. Afraid he would reject her. So she did the only thing she could think of, she silenced him. Pulling him towards her, she met his lips feverishly. She put all of her into it, everything she felt for him.  
InuYasha was surprised (to say the least) by her action. He became lost in her kiss by matching her passion. He wrapped his arms around her and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kagome sighed; InuYasha quickly dove in deepening the kiss. "Oh Kami, her taste is sweeter then I imagined" he thought. He needed more. He needed to burn her taste into his memory, knowing there could never be anything sweeter. His tongue set to explore every inch of her mouth.  
Kagome started her own expedition into the hanyou's mouth, running her tongue down his fangs. She delighted in the feel of the sharp tip against her. Kagome felt a low growl erupt from InuYasha's chest. He tightened his hold on her, drawing her even closer. She felt the vibrations of his growl on her chest. A moan escaped her at the sensations he was creating. Her mind started to become hazy. She was not sure if it was from passion or lack of air. She pulled back, taking a breath; her lips instantly mourned the lost of his touch. InuYasha was panting trying to catch his breath. His eyes were drawn to her lips: They were flush and swollen from his kisses. Her lips never looked so beautiful. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, kissing the point where her neck and shoulder met. Softly he dragged his fangs across her pulse. Kagome gasped at the sensations, her body shuttered as warmth began to grow in her lower abdomen. She felt a soft growl escape her throat. "What the hell was that?" she thought. She felt InuYasha smile into her neck as he nipped her skin, causing all rational thought to abandon her.  
Her sweet scent laced with arousal was driving him crazy. He started a trail of kisses up her neck to her ear. As he started to nibble he heard footsteps approaching the room. InuYasha instantly reacted, leaping back from Kagome and landing against the far wall. He slid down to his normal cross leg position and lowered his head so his hair covered his face.  
The movement was so swift Kagome was left stung, confused and disappointed. A small whimper escaped her; he raised his head at the sound. He smirked at her and shifted his eyes towards the mat covered doorway, before dropping his head again. Kagome turned towards the mat just at Keade walked in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well there it is, sorry about the scene with Sesshoumaru and Nozomi being so short, the next chapter will mostly be dedicated to them. Also I am in the process of rewriting the first chapter. There is so much more that I needed to explain but, didn't. Like why Nozomi (Hope) got her name and what significant it holds. Oh and please excuse my lime it is my first and I not sure if it came out well or to fast, so let me know! Review! Review! Review!  
  
Thank You to all my reviewers and my unofficial editor who makes these chapters much more pleasant to read.  
  
RavenShadow 


	6. Chapter 6: Nozomi vs Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character form the manga or anime series. I only own the characters I have created.  
  
The Shikon on Kakera Hunters  
  
Chapter 6: Nozomi vs. Sesshomaru  
  
From the ground the sight was amazing: Two youkai locked in battle just above the treetops. As they struggled with their locked swords, causing leaves to fall from abused branches, they seemed to be standing on the treetops, weightless, ignoring gravity's law.  
Sesshoumaru forced Nozomi back with his sword. She quickly regained her balance and lunged forward bringing her sword around. Her attack was blocked by toukijin. Sesshoumaru maneuvered his fabled sword with ease, efficiently blocking Nozomi's attacks. They moved like dancers, fluent and graceful.  
  
"I had heard that you were excellent with a sword. Yet these moves are amateur and very disappointing." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he dodged another attack. I had hoped she would present more of a challenge. She has a reputation of being a powerful and dangerous opponent, defeating many youkai that came to prove themselves as potential mates. I wonder why she is fighting so poorly?  
Nozomi did not waver from her effort; she spun around low in one quick and graceful motion, attacking Sesshomaru's legs. He leaped back, avoiding Nozomi's sword. She anticipated his reaction and forced her body forward, thrusting her katana towards Sesshomaru's stomach. She again found herself blocked. She took hold of her sword with both hands and struck rapidly, going for head attacks, bringing her katana right and then left, each time meeting toukijin.  
  
I wonder why he only uses one hand? Maybe he is mocking me. He is blocking every attack using only one arm! She felt the anger rising within her, and she quickly stifled it. She cleared her mind and focused on her opponent. Each attack she made was meant to analyze his reaction and defense.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru grows bored of your childish effort," he stated. "You will die now!" He swung toukijin swiftly towards Nozomi, but she only smiled. Her patience was rewarded with an attack, and her sword caught his. Using toukijin for balance, her blade slid to the hilt as she ducked under his. Once free from the strike, she straightened and brought her katana gracefully upwards, through Sesshomaru's armor. He watched as it fell uselessly through the canopy to the ground below.  
  
"You should never underestimate your opponent, Lord Sesshomaru." Nozomi stated, a mask of indifference firmly placed upon her face. "That's a flaw of humans!"  
  
Keade entered the room, with Tomie perched on her shoulder. She kneeled beside Kagome and placed her hand on her forehead.  
  
"My child, you are flushed. Have ye a fever?" she questioned. Kagome could sense InuYasha's amusement over the situation. She knew if she could see his face he would be smirking.  
  
"No, Keade it's just hot in here this morning," she answered, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks again. Tomie tilted her head and studied Kagome. "Umm.Keade, when did you get a bird?"  
  
"It's Nozomi's retainer," InuYasha said, raising his head. Tomie left Keade's shoulder and landed on InuYasha. He reached up and stroked her soft black feathers. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have made it on time." The last part came out almost as a whisper. "She is also the one who saved you from Kagura."  
  
"Well then," Kagome said getting up and walking to InuYasha and Tomie. "Thank you," she smiled stroking the bird youkai. Tomie leaned into her hand to show her appreciation, and Kagome giggled at the gesture. InuYasha couldn't help but stare at her as she seemed to light up before him. Kami, I would do anything for that smile.  
  
"Ye, should also thank InuYasha. If not for him, you'd have surely perished." Kagome turned to InuYasha, who suddenly found his claws very fascinating. "He gave ye some of his blood, ye had lost so much from your wounds. Ye would have died," Keade finished.  
  
"Is that true, InuYasha? Did you give me some of your blood?"  
  
"Hai," he answered, still investigating his claws.  
  
"Keade, what about my miko blood? Wouldn't it try to purify his youkai blood?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, it would but I believe your miko power recognized InuYasha 's youki. Ye must have had complete trust in him. If there was a shred of doubt in him, his blood would have been purified. More than likely killing you in the process."  
  
InuYasha jumped to his feet. "Wait a minute! You knew that my blood could have killed her?!"  
  
"Calm down, InuYasha I knew she trusted you with her life," Keade retorted. InuYasha looked at Kagome, who was silently blushing. The first thought that came into his mind was how pretty she looked with the red tint across her pale cheeks. "And more importantly your youkai blood knew it and also wanted to save her," Keade added. This time InuYasha blushed. He knew what she meant about his youki. His youkai side had already chosen Kagome as its mate, and it would do anything to protect her.  
  
The atmosphere around the two youkai was charged with rival energy. Both fought fiercely. The high pitched screams of metal on metal echoed through the air. Sesshomaru had a neat slice down his chest from Nozomi's surprise attack. The wound was trickling, but the demon lord hardly noticed. Sesshomaru slid toukijin into its sheath. Nozomi lowered her sword, but kept a questioning eye on her opponent. As he pulled his hand away from his weapon, he held up his index and middle fingers. Nozomi seemed confused. She did not understand the gesture, but with one lightning quick reflex she realized her error in judgment. An energy whip flowed from Sesshomaru's fingers, striking Nozomi's arm, knocking the katana from her hand.  
  
"You should never let your guard down, Lady Nozomi." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Her cool guise slipped slightly as her mind registered the wound in her arm. Nozomi shook off the pain and regained her composure almost instantly. Her claws elongated as she willed her armor to reinforce itself. Bringing her hands together, blue energy gathered in her palms. She aimed the blast towards Sesshomaru and released her Ryuu Kon-hi (Dragon Spirit Fire). Sesshoumaru disappeared before succumbing to her attack. He then suddenly reappeared in front of her, and slashed her with his dokkasou. Her side screamed in pain as his claws made contact with her flesh.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keade left the room to check on the stew she was cooking for a late lunch. InuYasha stole a glance at Kagome, who was still blushing from Keade's comments. Tomie moved from InuYasha to Kagome and rubbed her head on Kagome's cheek. She stared giggling again. I have to tell her, InuYasha thought to himself. I have to tell her before Shippo smells me on her.  
  
"I didn't know Nozomi had a retainer," Kagome stated.  
  
"Makes sense most upper youkai have retainers. They are usually gifts from either the parents or are discovered and choose to remain completely loyal to their master," InuYasha responded.  
  
"When did you get Myouga?"  
  
"When I was about 5, I think." InuYasha grew quiet for a moment as a distant look passed through his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, unable to keep the concern she felt from her voice. She lightly touched his arm, effectively bringing out of his trance.  
  
"I got Myouga around the same time my father died," InuYasha responded softly.  
  
"Gomen" "It's ok. You didn't know." Tomie suddenly sensed Nozomi. She moved from Kagome to the window, and stared outside intently. She opened her beak and released a small high-pitched sound. The karasu youkai could feel her mistress's distress.  
  
"Tomie, is something wrong?" Kagome asked. Tomie tuned and looked at her, then returned to her vigil. She needed to go to her.  
  
"Maybe Nozomi is nearby," InuYasha offered as he moved towards Tomie, but she flew out the window.  
  
"I hope everything is alright," Kagome said with her hands clasped in front of her chest.  
  
"She probably went to meet them." InuYasha said, but Kagome still looked worried. "I have to talk to you about something." The seriousness of his voice instantly drew Kagome's attention.  
  
Nozomi's armor took the blunt of his attack, and pain radiated from her side, proving that her armor just wasn't enough. Her instincts reacted, and she felt a shift in her body as she took her true form. Her azure eyes flooded with red as her body lengthened. Her black-feathered wings grew in size and became more membranous. Nozomi's true form was a large blue dragon with black stripes, beautiful and deadly. Sesshoumaru had a moment to notice this before he found himself thrown back by her massive tail. She roared at her opponent, warning him of her intent.  
Sesshomaru landed against the bark of an ancient tree, the impact almost causing the tree to give under the strain. He lifted his head, revealing burning red eyes. The atmosphere swirled around him. His face elongated as his body transformed. When the air around him settled, a giant white dog stood menacingly in its wake. He released a monstrous growl in response to Nozomi's threat. Nozomi opened her mouth and released a blast of Ryuu kon-hi. Sesshomaru jumped to the side to avoid impact and prepared to pounce on his prey. That was when she noticed the Tai youkai was missing his left arm. She was surprised at the revelation and that moment cost her. Sesshoumaru pounced, knocking Nozomi into the trees. She roared, enraged at herself for losing concentration. She righted herself and leaped towards Sesshomaru, slashing him with her claws. He retaliated, clawing at her tearing the membrane of her right wing. Nozomi howled in pain. She stood up bravely knowing that her wings were now useless. Sesshomaru crouched down, ready to attack. Nozomi braced herself for impact as she prepared to blast him again, this time at short range. Then it happened: She felt herself weakening from Sesshomaru's poison. Her transformation had accelerated the effects. Intense pain radiatied from her wounds. Sesshomaru leapt. She felt him make contact, forcing her to the ground. Nozomi struggled as he pinned her to the earth with one paw. He caught her throat in his jaws. Nozomi froze. He growled from her throat to insure she got the message: He had won. Nozomi emitted a soft growl in response. Sesshomaru released her throat, but did not allow her up. He looked down at the Ryuu youkai in his grasp. His instincts were screaming at him that, she was strong, brave and held no fear of him. Even now, when she was obviously dying from his poison, he smelt no fear. This intrigued him. Only one other person had stood up to him before, that wench of his brother. She showed no fear when he trying to kill InuYasha and take possession of Tentsaiga. She'd stood before him arrow drawn and warned him to release InuYasha or she would kill him. He had to admit his baka brother was fortunate to have her.  
He gave Nozomi a low growl meant to relax her. She looked up at him curious. In one swift motion Sesshomaru found himself sinking his fangs into her neck, marking her. Sweet warm liquid flowed into his mouth like wine. Nozomi roared as he pierced her skin. Her instincts told her to bite back, and she did. His blood welled into her mouth, and she swallowed, savoring its flavor. Sesshomaru drank hungrily from her. Nozomi felt his blood course through her body, elimating the poison. Sesshomaru felt that the texture of the skin beneath him had changed. They had reverted back to their human form without knowing it. He gently licked the wound on her neck. Nozomi also began to seal his mark with her tongue. He looked down at her, noticing a little of his blood on her lips. He lowered his head and licked the blood from her, and she opened her mouth to welcome him. She could taste her blood as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He felt himself become lost in her, and a heat he had never known before burned within him. It felt so strange, but so good at the same time. He needed her and he had never needed anyone before. Then he heard a voice coming from across the field, not within sight but moving quickly. He broke the kiss and stood. He sensed a youkai with Nozomi's scent. Tomie landed a few feet from her mistress. She looked at Nozomi and her wounds. Nozomi sat up and smiled at Tomie. "I'm alright, Tomie." Sesshomaru helped her to her feet. She was exhausted, and near sleep. "I must go now," she said. He just nodded and helped her onto Tomie.  
  
"We will have to discuss this new situation," he said.  
  
Nozomi smiled at the demon lord. "Yes. And we will." With that Tomie took to the sky. Nozomi looked down at Sesshomaru. His sliver hair flew around him in her wake. His face portrayed no emotion. She smiled to herself. She would have to fix that.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?!" a child called.  
  
"Rin, Sesshomaru-sama told us to wait by the river!" Jaken yelled to the child who was ignoring him. Why my lord keeps this human child around is beyond me? But if anything should happen to her while left in my care he would surely kill me. Aun and Un walked behind Rin, keeping a close eye on her. Unlike Jaken, the two-headed dragon liked Rin very much, and would protect even if not ordered to by their master.  
  
Sesshomaru appeared from over the hill that blocked their view of the field beyond.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" cheered Rin as she ran up to the demon lord. "Sesshomaru- sama, you were gone so long. Please do not leave Rin" she pleaded. He stopped and looked down at the human girl. She gingerly slipped her hand into his. He continued to walk and did something he never did before: He closed his hand around hers.  
  
AN: Ok, that's it for now! I really, really, really sorry for taking so long with this chapter. You have no idea how hard it was to write. Sesshomaru has got to be the hardest character to write for, he is so complicated. But I hope I meet with your approval with this chapter. I will update this as soon as I can. It shouldn't be to long. It was the battle scene in this that took the most time. Well, again, thank you to my unofficial editor and to all of you who reviewed this story so far. You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Oh, before I forget please reread the first chapter. It has been completely rewritten (I really screwed up on that one!). It explains Nozomi's origins, which will play a role later on in the story, so please give it a chance. Thanks again!  
Ja ne!  
RavenShadow 


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters from the anime or manga. I only own the characters of my own design.  
  
The Shikon no Kakera Hunters  
  
Chapter 7: Revelations  
  
Kirara had been pushing herself for hours, spurred by her mistress's distress. She had been maintaining top speed the whole trip, but her efforts were beginning to catch up with her. Sango noticed the fire cat's fatigue and motioned for her to land. The four companions sat under a tall tree, chewing half heartedly on dried fish. The meager meal was eaten in tense silence. Afterward Kirara and Shippo curled up with each other for a short nap.  
Sango watched the two youkai as they fell asleep. The stressed look on Shippo's face eased as she slept. Sango wished she could offer the kitsune cub more reassurance on Kagome's condition. But he had been there, he had seen the blood and wounds. She will never forget the look on his face when he saw Kagome. As mature as he is at times, at that moment he was a child facing the losts of another mother. Miroku's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened back there?" She knew he was referring to Nozomi and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Demon law, she entered his terrority without permission. Under most circumstances he would have just killed her. But she is of noble blood. Youkai live under a hierarchy system. Because of her status he has to allow her to challenge him. It can end in one of two ways: She wins the right to maintain in his lands, and gain his protection while in said lands, or if he feels she is unworthy, he has the right to kill her, without fear of retributions from her family." Miroku looked like he was concentrating on the information she just gave him. "Miroku?"  
  
"I am sure Nozomi-sama will be alright. We both know she is a very strong and skilled fighter. So I don't think we have anything to worry about there." Sango nodded in agreeance. But her mind started turning again, and again she found herself agonizing over her miko friend.  
Miroku noticed the change in her aura and the far off look in her eyes. He instinctively moved closer to her, hoping to ease her troubles. "What's wrong?" His voice was soft and filled with patience.  
  
"Nothing." She returned looking at anything but him.  
"You're lying. Tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I'm not lying. I'm just tired," she retorted, her voice sounding a bit drowsy.  
  
"Sango," he said with a little more force. The look on her face pleaded with him to let the subject drop. But the good houshi was not falling for any of it. Sango mentally groaned. She didn't want to tell him. Yet Miroku could always find a way of opening her up.  
  
"I'm just worried about Kagome. What if InuYasha didn't make it to Keade's on time?"  
  
"Don't worry too much, my dear Sango. I'm sure InuYasha and Keade-sama is doing everything in their power to save her. You know as well as I that InuYasha won't give her up without a fight."  
  
"I know, but she lost so much blood." Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.  
  
"I know you're worried and I would be lying if I said I wasn't. But Kagome- sama is stronger then we give her credit for." Sango laid her head on his chest. Miroku was both shocked and pleased by her actions. "I think you should rest a bit."  
  
"No, I think we should be leaving soon," she said as she made to pull away from him. Miroku was having none of it. He held her a little tighter.  
  
"And we shall, but not until you've gotten some rest," he stated firmly, trying to get his point across. Sango just sighed and snuggled into his warmth. Miroku listened intently until he heard her even breathing and felt her relax in his arms. He risked a glance at her. All the tension had drained from her face as a soft smile played across her lips. His heart leaped. He was offering comfort and she was accepting. He thought as he lightly stroked her cheeks. I wish I could love you and allow you to love me too. Miroku sighed and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He made himself a little more comfortable against the tree, so that he may watch over his friends as they slept. He sat there keeping vigil, and dreamed of a life with the girl that he held in his arms.  
  
Naraku looked away from Kanna'a mirror with a cold grin. Kagura will not be happy with this new development. "Kanna, summon your sister."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Her voice was flat and soulless. She bowed and slowly moved from the room. Naraku turned his gaze to the window, and his long black locks rustled in the breeze. He thought over the events he witnessed in Kanna's mirror. So Sesshoumaru has claimed a mate. He heard the shouji slide open behind him.  
  
"Kagura," he stated without removing his attention from the window.  
  
"You called for me, my lord," the wind youkai said, bowing low.  
  
"Yes. How did everything go in the village?" he asked in an uninterested tone. Kagura felt the familiar annoyance creep inside her veins.  
As if he didn't know already. He had his spies keeping watch over me, she thought to herself. "It went well my lord. I believe the miko was severely wounded. She could not have survived her blood loss. I would have finished her off, but she was taken from me at the last moment."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"A Karasu-youkai. I think it must belong to that Nozomi that travels with them."  
  
"I see. Well, don't underestimate that young miko. She is more than she seems." Naraku then grew silent, looking as though he was processing the information she had offered. Kagura started to grow impatient. How she hated him! Just being in his presence made her stomach turn. But she had no choice. He held her heart in his hands, and could kill her without a moment's hesitation. So she was forced to serve the hanyou while she dreamt of freedom.  
  
"If you are through with me, I shall take my leave," she said, as she rose and turned towards the shouji.  
  
"Just a moment, Kagura. I have just received some interesting information concerning the lord of the western lands." Kagura bristled as she instantly picked up the amusement in his voice. She slowly turned to face her master. Naraku flashed her a sordid smile. "It seems Sesshoumaru has lain claim to a mate." Kagura tried to hide the fact that the information affected her. He saw right through her guise and was clearly enjoying her discomfort. She swallowed down her malaise.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lady Nozomi of the eastern territory."  
  
"I thought she traveled with InuYasha?"  
  
"True, but apparently they encountered each other in the forest. Sesshoumaru marked her as his intended mate. She in turn marked him as well." Anger flashed in Kagura's eyes. She had sought Sesshoumaru's help on various occasions. She had offered him shikon no kakera and herself if he would vanquish Naraku. Yet he always refused. He didn't believe (at least at the time) that Naraku was any threat to him. Although after the kidnapping of his human girl, Rin, Sesshoumaru wanted him eliminated. Still he refused her help, and her plans to free herself from the vile hanyou had been thwarted.  
She would be lying if she denied feeling warmth course through her body while in his vicinity. Often she would dream of becoming his mate and living free from her bonds. That bitch. She seethed clenching her fists. If Nozomi hadn't had marked him, she could have had a chance. Now there is only one-way to try and win him: Kill his planned mate.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagura?" Naraku's voice dripped with malice.  
  
"Of course, my lord" she forced out, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Good. Then you are dismissed. But stay near the castle, I may have use for you later," he said returning to his survey of life outside his window. Kagura left without another word. He listened as her stormy footfall grew distant. "Kanna." The child-like, soulless youkai stepped from the shadows, holding her mirror ever ready. Unlike Kagura, he trusted Kanna to follow his orders to the word. Kagura was too willful and disobedient. He had often found his minion plotting against him. But she still has her uses. Kanna is another story. He did well when he created her. Not once had she ever shown any type of disloyalty. "I want you to keep an eye on your sister." Kanna nodded her acknowledgement and faded into the shadows. Naraku sat back, a sinister plan forming in his mind.  
  
"I have to talk to you about something." The seriousness of InuYasha's voice instantly drew Kagome's attention.  
  
"What about?" She asked approaching him. Her voice somehow managed to sound casual, but her eyes portrayed her concern.  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
"InuYasha what is it? You know you can tell me." A comforting smile graced her face, setting him at ease. He took her hand and led her to where she had slept the night before. He motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Kagome, you know I gave you some of my blood to heal your wounds."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me, he chanted in his head. "Well, the blood is going to cause you to change."  
  
"Change how?"  
  
"I'm not really sure how much of a change. But from what I've seen so far your senses have gotten sharper."  
  
"I know I can smell and hear much better. I'm not sure about my eyesight."  
  
"There are also some physical changes. Your eye color has changed, your hair is longer and you seem to have more muscle tone."  
  
"My eyes? What color are they?" InuYasha grabbed a bowl of water and gently set it down in front of her. She looked into the placid water and saw. Bright flakes of gold reflected against brown. She couldn't help smiling. I'll always have a part of him with me.  
  
"There are a couple more things that might occur."  
  
"What?" She was really beginning to get excited. He could instantly sense it and it put his fears to rest.  
  
"Your strength and speed may increase. You won't be as strong or as fast as me, but there should be a noticeable difference."  
  
Now I will be able to really help during a battle. "Can I try it out?" she asked pouncing on him. She pinned him to the ground, straddling his hips and holding his wrist down. Her scent crashed upon him like a wave, impregnable and enticing. He fought it.  
  
I have to tell her now, before this goes to far. "Kagome there is one more thing we need to talk about." She leaned closer to his head. Her long raven strands effectively blocked out the world around them. InuYasha found himself caught in her magnetic gaze. I thought she was beautiful before, but now she is damn near irritable. "Your scent changed." Kagome tilted her head reminding him of child.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me I smell?"  
  
"No!" he said alarmed. I can't let her get the wrong idea. Unfortunately my fuckin' mouth always gets in the way. "You still smell like you, but now your scent is mixed with mine. As you know, most youkai use scent to identify people." She nodded in response. "Well, when a female carries a males scent it indicates that...well..."  
  
"Go on," she pushed.  
  
"That they are mated." He watched as the information took root and realization dawned in her features.  
  
"What you're telling me is to other demons we are mated."  
  
"Yes. By youkai law no other male may touch you or challenge my claim. Even that wimpy wolf would have to leave you alone." I can't wait till we run into him again.  
Kagome moved till she was mere centimeters from his face. "What does it mean to you?" she said in a deep sensual voice. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so bold. Maybe it's the blood.  
InuYasha smiled at her words. Could she want to be my mate as much as I want her to be? "I haven't marked you or claimed you...yet," he whispered in a husky voice. Kagome shivered at his words. He quickly claimed her lips. She fell into him; her hands found their way to his sliver hair. He held her head still as he tasted her again.  
  
Tomie flew at top speed as her mistress clung weakly to her back. She had never seen her so worn before. The scent of the Inu-youkai was all over her. She had a few wounds but they were already starting to close. If she hadn't seen it herself she wouldn't have believed it: Her mistress has a claim mark.  
  
InuYasha lightly ran his claws down Kagome's arms. She moaned against his mouth. She felt a familiar haze cloud her mind as she melted against him. One coherent thought broke through her passion-fogged brain: Kikyo. Ice rolled down her spine and she jerked herself from the kiss. "Wait. Stop," she breathed. InuYasha immediately sat up but refuse to let her go.  
  
"What about..." Kagome fought for the words that held her mind captive. I have to know, I have to know what I am to him. "What about Kikyo?"  
  
How could I have forgotten? He thought for a moment. He examined the women before him, looking for something to say. She seems so lost. Kagome began to grow nervous by his silence.  
  
"I know you love her," she commented, barely able to keep the pain from her voice. InuYasha reached out and pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her he placed her head on his chest. She began to relax when his hand ran through her dark hair.  
  
"I have a story to tell you, it's all true. Do you promise to believe me?" he said softly.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"There once was a hanyou who was dreamed of acceptance. He heard of a jewel that could grant him one wish: The Shikon no Tama. The jewel was guarded by a powerful miko. After his attempts to steal the tama had been thwarted, they became friends. Friendship blossomed into affection.  
One day the miko told the hanyou that, if he used the jewel to rid the world of his youkai taint, they could live together. He would become human. The Shikon no Tama would disappear and she would be free. The hanyou agreed, but part of him felt uneasy about the whole thing. He really liked his demon strength. It allowed him to protect and defend himself and the ones he cared for. He knew she despised youkai and to him that meant she would always hate part him. His youkai blood was the only thing he had of father. But the hanyou agreed. He didn't want to be alone anymore and he couldn't stand the sadness in her eyes.  
Yet unbeknownst to the two, a evil hanyou was plotting their downfall. He too coveted not only the shikon no tama, but the miko who protected it. He used the mistrust they had in each other. The miko was killed and the hanyou was pinned to a tree. But the story doesn't end here."  
InuYasha stopped for a moment to look at the women he held in his arms. Kagome lifted her head and smiled softly at him. He gently traced her features with his claws. "So beautiful," he whispered. She remained silent but took his hand and caressed her cheek. Oh, Kami how I love her. He buried his head in her hair and took in her scent. Rewrapping his arms around her body, he continued his tale.  
"Fifty years later, his soul was awakened by a young girl. The first time he saw her she was flush from running and a bit out of breath. For a moment he mistook her for the miko who shot him. But then he took in her scent; it was the sweetest thing he ever smelt. Looking closer at her, he noticed similarities between the two women, as well as profound differences. The truth be known, from the moment he laid eyes on her he wanted to be with her. She was beautiful, kind, loving, feisty and brave. With a temper that could strike fear in the most powerful youkai." Kagome playfully smacked his chest. InuYasha laughed. "Hey, no abusing the storyteller." She tried to control it, but soon joined him in laughter. "No kidding, this girl could go from the most patient forgiving creature on earth to an absolute terror. But to be fair, the hanyou usually had a hand in provoking her anger. Maybe because he was afraid to get close to her like he had with the miko. Afraid that his feelings wouldn't be returned. He didn't think he was worthy of her. But most of all he was afraid of hurting her, putting her in danger. He would have gladly given his life for her. So he continued to push her away. He was often cruel and course. Yet the girl never left his side. She had unwavering trust in him, as he did in her. She healed his heart and his soul. But as fate has a way of messing with people's lives, it presented a new challenge for them. The miko of the hanyou's pass was resurrected, confusing him. He felt responsible for the miko's death. He had learned of the plot against them and held no hate for the undead miko, as she did for him. In a moment of weakness he made a promise to her. He promised to avenge her death, lay her soul to rest and follow her to hell. Soon he realized the mistake he had made. Not only had it promised his death, but hurt the young girl.  
Then one day the young girl was injured and almost killed. The hanyou had to face the possibility of living without her. He was forced to analyze everything in his heart. It was then that he came to the realization that he did not love the miko; he went so far as to wonder if it was ever really love. He would get revenge for her death, but he could not follow her to his. If they had truly loved each other, the evil hanyou's plans would not have worked. Yet he didn't regret anything of the event. Without them he would have never met the young girl. There was only one person in his heart from the moment he saw her, smelt her and heard her voice. He wanted her to be his mate and to be with him forever. He swore that when she woke up he would rectify the pain he had caused her. He also knew that he would have to confront the undead miko and tell her of his resolution. She had become what she feared in life, a creature born of abhorrence that only survives because of hate. He felt bad about the undead miko, but also relieved. The decision had been made and it was time to act on it."  
With that said, InuYasha loosened his hold on Kagome. He pulled back and tilted her head so he could see her face. Joyful teardrops streaked down her face, making her eyes glisten. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Kagome will you be my mate?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Before you answer, know that Inu- youkai mate for life. For me there will never be another. If you die, I die, that is the strength of the bond. As long as I live, you live. I love you and I wish to make you my mate." Her aura shone like the sun, radiating her happiness.  
  
"I would be most honored to be your mate, InuYasha. I have loved you since I saw you pinned to the Goshinboku, three years ago." InuYasha took her hands and placed them around his neck. Then he slid his arms around her small waist. They engaged in a kiss that was both gentle and passionate. A kiss that sealed a promise: To never love another, to always be together, to face the future without doubt, to become one.  
  
Kagura stormed through the palace, trying to sort out her anger. The smell of Naraku hung in the air and she found herself sick of his stench. Leaving the grounds she moved towards the forest that concealed the castle. Tall ancient trees lined the boundary of the palace grounds and untamed wilderness. Birds sang as they moved through the branches and leaves overhead. She could hear small animals scurry among the many shrubs and berry bushes. It was enchanting, serene and lovely. Kagura drew out her fan and with a wave she decimated the majestic trees. She continued to unleash her fury until the area was in ruins. Small forest creatures lay dead and broken among the fallen branches and foliage. Looking around at the destruction she felt a little more calm, but not appeased. How could this happen? I could have made him happy. How dare that bitch take him from me! The low buzzing of a saimyoushou caught her attention. She turned to the insect, "Don't worry Naraku, I'm not going anywhere." She knew he didn't trust her and always sent his spies to watch her. Kami, I hate him. But on the other hand no one is better at schemes then him. She smiled to herself. He is probably working on a plan already. Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and returned to the palace. She wanted to be ready to excute her revenge.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha had just finished lunch with Keade. The three sat comfortably, talking about yesterday's events.  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you teach me to fight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Teach me to fight with my new abilities. I think I could be an asset in battle," Kagome said, giving him a proud smile.  
  
"That might not be such a bad idea. I do want to see how much skill you've gained."  
  
"When can we start?"  
  
"I guess we could start now..." he said. But before he could finish he felt himself being pulled towards the door. "Whoa, wench, what's the big idea?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I always wanted to learn to fight." She was glowing with excitement. InuYasha just smiled to himself.  
  
"Alright already. We'll start with the basics," he said as he moved towards her. He suddenly stopped and looked up towards the sky.  
  
"InuYasha what is it?"  
  
"Sniff the wind." She did as she was told.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Blood."  
Tomei descended from the clouds to the couple below. InuYasha ran up to her and caught a glimpse of Nozomi on her back. Tomie tilted her body allowing InuYasha to catch her mistress.  
Kagome came up behind him, seeing her friend unconscious. "Oh Kami, what happened?" She cried.  
  
"I don't know, but she reeks of Sesshoumaru." Tomie transformed and landed on Nozomi's shoulder. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what happened?"  
The youkai took a talon and pulled back some the scales on Nozomi's neck.  
"What the fuck? You've got to be kidding me." InuYasha said.  
Kagome noticed the deep puncture marks on her skin. "Did something bite her?"  
  
"Yeah, my brother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is a claim mark. He intends on making her his mate," InuYasha said, with a bit of amusement in his voice. "I never thought I would see the day when that cold bastard would take a mate."  
InuYasha took Nozomi to the hut and Keade checked her out.  
  
"She's alright, just exhausted," Keade said, moving from the patient. A ball of orange fur collided with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so happy you're alright! I was so worried," Shippo cried, clinging to her shirt. Sango, Miroku and Kirara entered the hut.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan," Sango said, giving the young girl a hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you're ok, Kagome-sama. You gave us all quite a scare." Miroku smiled warmly at his friend. "How are you able to move around? Your wounds were quite deep."  
  
"I'll tell you guys about that later. What happened to Nozomi-sama? I thought she was traveling with you?"  
  
"She got in a territorial dispute with Sesshoumaru. She told us to leave without her. We can't argue with youkai law." Sango explained. InuYasha knew what she was referring to, but Kagome looked a little confused.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later," he whispered to her.  
  
"I hope she is alright," Sango said, fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"Keade said she just needs some rest."  
Sango turned to Kagome in surprise. "You mean she's here?"  
  
"Yes, she arrived a little before you did."  
  
"It seems my brother has chosen her as a mate."  
Sango and Miroku couldn't hide their shock. "Sesshoumaru-sama marked Nozomi-sama," Miroku muttered astonished.  
  
"It would seem so. We'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Kagome replied.  
Shippo had been quiet this whole time, lost in his own thoughts. Soon his curiosity got the best of him. "Kagome why do you smell like InuYasha?"  
  
She turned three shades of red, as she looked down into his innocent green eyes. "Well Shippo, InuYasha saved my life."  
  
"He saves your life all the time, but you never smelled like him before." Miroku grew a lecherous grin as he looked towards the hanyou.  
InuYasha recognized the look. "Oi, runt, that's enough. Monk what the hell are you looking at!"  
  
"Nothing, InuYasha. I'm just as curious as young Shippo."  
  
"Well it's true!" the kitsune cried. "What did you do to her you big jerk! She even looks different!" Shippo yelled, launching himself onto the hanyou.  
  
"Get off me you runt!"  
Sango and Miroku took notice of Kagome's changes. "He's right InuYasha." Sango contributed.  
Kagome gently reached up and removed Shippo from InuYasha. "Shippo calm down." She cooed stroking his unruly hair.  
  
"But he..."  
  
"Shh...he gave me some of his blood to save my life," she said softly. "In fact..." She looked to InuYasha as he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We are going to be mates," Kagome concluded with a beaming smile.  
  
"Really?" asked the kit.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" InuYasha asked gruffly.  
  
"No! It's about time," Shippo said, hugging Kagome even harder.  
  
"Kagome-chan congratulations. You must tell me everything." Sango cheered.  
  
"Yes. My condolences," Miroku commented, but a low growl reached his ears. "I'm joking. You know I am happy for you both."  
  
The next morning Nozomi woke with some news of her own. Everyone gathered around the hut after breakfast. It was clear that everyone knew what had transpired between her and the lord of western lands, but she also had some other news to share. "I have to return to the East for a bit. My clan needs to be aware of this new situation and preparations need to be made for the union."  
  
"When do you plan on leaving?" Kagome asked, rolling a ball to Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"We will go with you," InuYasha stated. As Sesshoumaru's only brother it was required that he be present during the union.  
  
"I would like that."  
  
"Great! Then it's settled," Kagome cheered.  
  
AN: Well here it is chapter 7 finally! I really hope you guys liked it. I know it's really long but I just couldn't stop myself. I know that it's a little OCC, but I hope the fluff makes up for it. The next chapter will be the trip to Nozomi's homeland. Also, if I can swing it, Inu and Kag will be mating. So, warning: My first lemon will be in the next chapter, so please be kind. And please review, review, review! I live to hear your comments. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far - you really keep me going. Also a big thanks to my unofficial editor, who loves to point out my mistakes (Can you believe that sadist edited my authors note, man this is painful).  
  
Ja ne, RavenShadow 


End file.
